A Day in the Life of So Random!
by Sweetsingerusa
Summary: Nico sees dancing penguins, Grady is shot with garlic, Tawni is attacked by a porcupine, Chad and Sonny get stuck together in quicksand, and Zora fights vampires? And who's Poopsie Fredrick Martin? Find out in this crazy fic about our favorite characters.


**A Day in the Life of So Random!**

**A Collaboration Fic by Nikkitusa and Sweetsinger4321**

**Disclaimer: Nikkitusa and I would like to say that we own Sonny with a Chance, but Disney destroyed our hopes and dreams by rejecting our offer to buy Chad. However, I can say that we both watch SWAC together obsessively on Sunday nights. Obsessively!**

**Summary : A Day in the Life of So Random! Nico sees dancing penguins, Grady is shot with garlic, Tawni is attacked by a porcupine, Chad has food cravings, and Wesley has a toilet seat glued to his butt? And what does this all have to do with a goldfish named Poopsie Frederick Martin? We shall see in this crazy, comical fic in which everything imaginable is sure to happen!**

**A/N: Okay! So this is our first collaboration fic together! I (sweetsinger4321) am collaborating with nikkitusa. We were dying to write of randomness on our favorite set with our favorite two characters! So read, review, and check out some of our stories in our individual accounts. Oh and just letting you know, Poopsie Fredrick Martin... is real! Enjoy!**

* * *

Grady poked his eye while trying to put on his contacts. He screamed, "Aw Poopsicles! Stupid contacts!...Maybe I shouldn't use red tinted contacts."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Amazon Jungle, Chad was attacked by a bear...

"Why is there a bear in the Amazon?" Chad screamed as he was attacked. _Hmmm... maybe I should learn to scream like man. I sound like Joe Jonas. Hey, do I smell pizza? I want pizza... Yeah, pizza would be nice!_

* * *

Temporarily ignoring Chad's awkward food cravings, we return to Studio 3 where the So Random! cast prepared themselves for their weekly outing as Marshall secretly played with Barbie dolls in the privacy of his office wearing a pink fluffy tutu and ballet slippers (he always wanted to be a ballerina! But shhhh! It's a secret!) Little did he know, Zora was secretly observing the spectacle while enjoying a nice tub of cheese popcorn. "I love the vents," she grinned as she plotted her next evil plot: Tricking Wesley from Mackenzie Falls into sitting on a toilet seat covered with super glue... ah yes, she LOVED being evil.

* * *

Back in the Amazon Jungle, Chad was carefully unwrapping one of his very own Chad Dylan Cooper bars (Pizza Flavor!) completely oblivious to the tiger approaching him from behind.

Oh this should get interesting...

"!" *Beep!*

We're very sorry. The tiger in our story has been brutally beaten up by Chad Dylan Cooper and will no longer be participating this fic. He will instead be played by Poopsie Fredrick Martin, a furry goldfish.

**A/N: Hey! Chad! What are you doing writing? Get back in the fic! *shoves Chad into back story* Now, where were we? Hmmm... furry goldfish. I like that. Sweetsinger4321! GET OVER HERE! **

**What?**

**Look at this! A furry goldfish!**

**WHAT!**

**Yups.**

**Hmmmm... I like that! Hmmmm Fredrick... I like it! *Yells out to the hallway* MOMMY! CAN I HAVE A GOLDFISH NAMED FREDRICK?**

**Mom: No!**

**Please?**

**No!**

**A PUPPY?**

**Sure!**

**Really?**

**NO!**

Chad groans and shouts at nikkitusa and sweetsinger4321, "Hey! Remember me? Teen-heartthrob? Man of your dreams?"

**A/N: *Sweetsinger4321 groans* NO! First, I wanna puppy!**

***Nikkitusa whacks sweetsinger4321 off of her chair.* Well you can't have one! Now, for real, back to the awesome amazing story that all of you readers know you want to review!**

* * *

Sonny happily bounces into the Amazon. "Chad? What are you doing in the Amazon? And who is this cute little goldfish. If you say you rented him, I will spank you!"

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad smirks at Sonny. "Because I wouldn't mind that!"

Sonny's face tinted furiously red. "Chad Dylan Cooper I swear I will kick your-"

Chad smirked again. Funny, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He put his hand behind his ear and leaned towards his cru- no, enemy, "I'm sorry? What did you say? I missed that. Network problems."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"OW! Something just hit my head! What was that" Chad shouted as he looked around.

He bent down and picked up a container of lipstick from the ground. "Coco moco coco? What's that?"

Tawni stormed into the forest and snatched the lipstick from Chad, "MY LIPSTICK! It's okay sweetie. Did the meany Chaddy-waddy hurt you?"

"Don't call me Chaddy!"

"Can I call you Chaddy?"

Chad turned around in disbelief to find a smirking Sonny. He returned the expression.

"I always knew you'd fall for me."

"Fall for you? Oh please! Like I'd ever fall- AGH!" Sonny tripped over a vine as she was approaching Chad in her rage. She fell flat on her face, jumping right back up and blowing her hair out of her face. "Okay. That was-"

"-total proof that you love me. Face it Sonny. It's destiny," Chad smirked (yet again) while making a check motion with his pointer finger.

"Destiny? More like fantasy!"

"Oh please! C'mon Sonny!"

"Chad!"

"Sonny!"

"Tawni!" Both Chad and Sonny turn to look at Tawni. "What? I was feeling left out! "Yeesh! Tough crowd! Now seriously guys will you just kiss and get it over with?"

Chad smirked again. God, he really has to stop doing that.

Sonny looked at Tawni curiously, "Get what over with?"

Chad turned to Sonny, "You don't know? Oh this is good! This is really good!"

Sonny glared at Chad, "God! Will you guys tell me what's going on already?"

**A/N: Hold on! Nikkitusa! What's Tawni referring to?**

**How am I supposed to know? It's Tawni's brain, not mine!**

**But she's your character!**

**Not technically... *points at disclaimer* Remember that?**

**Ugh, fine! You and your stupid logic. BACK TO DA STORY!**

**Fine!**

**Fine!**

**Good! **

**Good!**

**Chad! **

**Chad?**

**Oh my god! Chad, I told you to get out of our author's notes! You don't see Sonny popping up into our notes all the time!**

**Hey Guys!**

**Chad! Sonny! Out!**

**Sonny: Awww I was feeling left out.**

**Chad: Yeesh! Tough room!**

"Hey? Where did Sonny and Chad go? No one's looking at my Coco Moco Coco! Awwww I don't wanna be alone"

"Hey Tawni!" Zora popped out from behind a palm tree.

"YAAH!" Tawni screamed and fell backwards into a puddle of mud.

"Weird. I was going into the Mackenzie Falls bathroom to put glue on the toilet seat and now I'm in some weird part of the Amazon that has palm trees?" Tawni got up out of the mud and noticed the brown goop now coating her designer clothing.

"Zora! You ruined my pretty!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Studio 3...

"Finally! My contacts are on!" Grady grinned sheepishly "I look like Jackson Tyler. Hmmmm... I'm hungry. But I've been banned from the cafeteria. One time! One time you attack the cafeteria lady and you're banned for life! I was practicing my lip-reading skills and I swear she said 'I have

candy' but nooooo... She just had to go and say 'Life's just dandy'. Stupid optimist! Speaking of optimists, where's Sonny?"

* * *

Returning to the Amazon we find Sonny lying on top of Chad in a puddle of quick sand.

"Get me out of here!" Chad squealed in a manly way.

"Tawni! Just help us!" Sonny pleaded.

*pop* Tawni rubbed her glossed lips together. "Fourth coat's done! Now for it to dry..."

"TAWNI!"

"Get out yourself Chad, wait... you know my name?'

Chad suddenly found himself uncomfortable. And that wasn't due to the fact that Sonny was lying on top of him... in a puddle of quick sand.

"Umm you know it's not that hard to remember," Chad mumbled.

"I thought you said remembering names takes time and effort," Sonny responded.

"And you never remembered my name before," Tawni accused smirking.

"Well...thatwasbeforesonnycame,"

"I'm sorry what was that? I didn't catch it," Sonny smirked.

"I care, okay?" Chad exclaimed.

Sonny smiled, blushing, and peeped up at Chad. "You care..."

Chad was suddenly extremely aware of their position "Someone get me out of this stinking sand pit!"

"Fine!" Tawni tossed over a vine to them, and with less effort than one would think, she pulled Chad and Sonny out of the sand?

"Why didn't you do that five minutes ago?" Sonny whined.

"Well... my nails were drying."

"Pologawugawugawoot!" A porcupine crawled out of the brush underfoot behind Tawni, seemingly curious about the weird creature in front of him. Yeah, right. He just wanted the sparkly thing in her hand. He plodded over to her and started sniffing her hand. Tawni looked down, saw the porcupine, looked back up, looked down again, and screamed head off, "NO! Not the lipgloss! Anything but the lipgloss! Nobody takes lipgloss from Tawni Hart. HUUUUAAAAAA!"

Tawni struck a kung-fu pose and slowly took in her opponent. Then she charged it. She just forgot one little, eensy-weensy detail.

!

Sonny shuddered and stepped towards Chad. Tawni's squeals and cries of pain could vaguely be heard in the background, and Chad was quietly trying to hide behind the conveniently located palm tree.

"So you care about me?" Sonny smiled.

"Ya..." Chad blushed, "just don't tell anyone." He winked and then stared in Tawni's direction, making faces during painful moments.

"Well it's sweet." Sonny got up on her tip toes and kissed Chad on the cheek. Chad immediately turned beet red and Tawni's screams for her mommy were forgotten.

"Sonny, do you wanna get out of here? Maybe get some coffee? I know this great cafe where-"

"-Wait a minute! There is a way out?" Sonny exclaimed, bewildered.

"Ya my private jet arrived an hour ago. Right after I used my manly skills to beat up the tiger."

"Pfft Manly skills...right. But yeah, coffee sound good. What about Tawni?"

Chad smirked "She looks a little busy"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Sonny smiled, "Come on. Let's go... Chaddy"

"Don't call me Chaddy!" Chad turned to glare at his... ene-cru- Meh. Chad turned to glare at Sonny.

"What? Do you want me to call you Chadwick?" Sonny turned to Chad with a smirk.

"Fine. Chaddy it is," Chad grumbled.

* * *

Grady stalked through the air vents, squeezing himself through the tiny space it allowed. Let's just say that air vents were not his favorite place. But hey, anything for food! He grumbled and shoved himself further down the vent. Stupid vent. Stupid food. No wait! NEVER! food could never be stupid! Stupid cafeteria lady who couldn't even move her lips properly. Aha! According to Zora's map of the vents, he was located just above the kitchen. Oh the sweet taste of creamy fro-yo goodness only to be blocked by... Dakota?

"Ummmm this isn't what it looks like," Dakota defended

"Are you trying to sneak into the kitchen too?" Grady asked, in hopes of having a buddy in his journey to the fro-yo, even if it was somebody like Dakota... shudder.

"Moron," Dakota muttered.

"Okay loser, I'm going to tell you something, and you better not tell anyone."

"Agreed," Grady replied in fear of losing his job.

"I'm sneaking into Chad's dressing room," Dakota grinned evilly.

"Wait... why are you telling me this?"

"Because! I need the map." Now Grady was a kind and agreeable person on normal days, but that was definitely the last straw. He wanted his food and he wanted it now. The idea of his job being taken away no longer entered his mind.

"No! It's mine!"

"Gimme that map!" As Grady and Dakota tussled for the map, Grady failed to notice that the vent weakening around him. Soon, it collapsed all together and Grady landed in a sack of flour in the kitchen with a giant thud.

"Peace out Suckahz!" Dakota cheered and continued her gleeful voyage with the now-wrinkled map.

It was then that Grady noticed that he was thickly coated with white flour. Ahhh well! He could clean up later. For now, he was off to the fro-yo machine.

* * *

Tawni screamed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past five minutes. She was being chased by a crazy porcupine in the middle of the Amazon. There weren't even supposed to be porcupines in the Amazon! She struggled to maintain distance between herself and the prickly creature, tripping over vines and god knows what in her outrageously large high heels. Right when she was about to collapse from exhaustion, a familiar voice resonated from in front of her.

"Whatcha doin'?"

_Where have I heard that voice before? Is it Isabella from Phineas and Ferb?_ Yes, Tawni Hart, teen sensation, watches Phineas and Ferb. _No. It's too unpeppy. So, who could it be..._

"Yooohooo! Tawni! Remember me? Evil genius?"

Tawni groaned in her mind. _Zora... of course! Just my luck! I'm stuck in a jungle being chased by a porcupine, and the only person who shows up to help me is... is... FASHIONABLY CHALLENGED!_

"Tawni? Why are you making that face?"

"What? Oh, nothing!"

"Okay then. I need your help!"

"Ew! Like I'd ever help you!" Tawni shrieked in extreme distaste.

"Fine then. I'll just leave you to be attacked by a porcupine."

Tawni turned around to look at the porcupine who had been calmly watching the entire display. Apparently, Zora kept it at bay for some reason. But noticing her looking at it, the porcupine became more adventurous. It started moving towards her, completely forgetting about Zora. Tawni screeched "Okay! Okay! I'll help you! Just get that THING away from me!" as she launched herself into Zora's arms, making both of them fall onto the ground with a thump.

"OOF!"

The porcupine continued to advance on the two girls, one extremely annoyed and the other ready to die. Yes, Tawni was extremely annoyed. Her pretty hair was going to be such a mess after that fall! Zora was just about to ready to die... literally. Tawni was crushing her, and she was running out of air.

Zora shoved Tawni off of herself and charged the porcupine, screaming a battle call, "!"

She was about to run into the porcupine when she leaped over it and dropped a rope lasso onto it. The porcupine grunted and tried to escape the rope trap, but by then Zora had already wrapped it up securely. The porcupine struggled against the ropes, but then decided that it was in vain and gave up, choosing to sit on the jungle floor complacently instead. Tawni grinned and squealed, "Yeah! That's right! Nobody messes with Tawni Hart! Take that stupid porcupine!"

Tawni reached over to the to wave her lipgloss mockingly in its face. Of course, Zora hadn't tied the porcupine's mouth, so when she showed it the lipgloss, the porcupine shifted and yanked the lipgloss from her hands, promptly ingesting the tube with a resounding plop.

"!"

* * *

At the time, Sonny and Chad had finally reached a secluded coffee shop where Chad's "famous" golden locks couldn't be recognized. As they entered, the java-y aroma surrounded them and Sonny took notice of the comfy beanbags and plush couches surrounding them, along with a few tables scattered around the room.

"Wow Chad! This place is amazing!"

"Ya well, I hoped you'd like it," he blushed, an action that was fairly new to the great CDC but becoming more familiar since the bubbly brunette showed up.

At that very moment, a slick, handsome waiter with tan skin and jet black hair showed up at their table with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I think it's time we met," he said, breaking the silence. Sonny turned around to look at him and a flirty expression found its way on her face. Her chocolate eyes gleamed playfully and she bit her lip while twirling her brown curls around her slender finger.

"I think so too. Hi. I'm Sonny."

Neither of them noticed a jealous Chad Dylan Cooper turning increasingly red. Only this time, he wasn't blushing. Sonny had never looked at _him_ that way.

"So before I take your order I was just wondering... how do you look so good before coffee?" he asked smoothly. Sonny didn't notice the way he stressed the word _good_, but that doesn't mean Chad didn't. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, but he wasn't too successful.

Sonny giggled and replied "I have my ways, but any-"

But Chad cut in before she could finish, "It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon you dimwit!" Sonny kicked Chad from under the table and he winced, but of course he covered it up. He's not called the greatest actor of our generation for nothing you know.

"Anyway I'll have a caramel latte," Sonny replied sweetly. Chad muttered angrily to himself.

"I'll just go get that ready," the waiter winked.

Chad gritted his teeth as the waiter began to strut away.

"Hey buddy! You forgetting something?" Chad called out.

"What?" the waiter turned around, clearly annoyed.

"Get me a coffee, black!"

"Coming right up" he grimaced.

When their waiter returned with their order, he made sure to "casually" brush against Sonny. "What do you say we hop on the next flight to Paris and get a taste of the coffee there?" he smirked and at that very moment, Chad Dylan Cooper's control cracked. His fists clenched and he lunged at the waiter, screaming like a wild, rabid animal.

Once Tawni was done lamenting her lip gloss, a.k.a. three hours later, Zora and Tawni were trudging through the Amazon, searching for a way out. They were grumblin', stumblin', bumblin' and fumblin' for a way out.

**A/N: Nikkitusa looks at the audience, "See what I did there? See? See? I feel so smart right now!"**

**Sweetsinger4321: Sure, nikkitusa, sure... now can we get back to more important things?**

**Nikkitusa: Yay! Wait. What? HEY! Are you saying that that rhyme didn't warrant an author's note?**

**Sweetsinger4321: Yes. Yes, I am.**

**Nikkitusa: Hmph! Fine. *grumble***

**Sweetsinger4321: So as Nikkitusa grumbles, let's find out what Zora is up to.**

* * *

Anyways, as the two young ladies trudged through the forest, Tawni tripped (yet again) and landed on her face. Zora groaned in annoyance; the ditsy blonde was really starting to get on her nerves! She growled at Tawni, "Get up! This is taking forever! You're so slow!"

Halfway through her rant, Zora finally noticed what Tawni had tripped on, and what had made Tawni so unusually quiet after being bodily injured. There in front of them was a large trapdoor. _Who puts a trapdoor in the middle of a forest?_ Zora wondered idly to herself. Still, curiosity got the better of her and she wrenched the door open. Both she and Tawni peered into the door, seeing nothing but darkness. Zora shrugged and jumped into the trapdoor as Tawni shrieked at her. Tawni groaned and followed suit, landing in a vaguely familiar place.

As the two girls looked around, they noticed a small, very evil girl sitting in the corner of the room they were in.

"Da-Dakota?"

"What are you idiots doing here?" Dakota yelled.

"We fell through your trapdoor," Zora said, unafraid.

"Well get out of my lair!"

"Okay, why do you have a lai-" Tawni began.

"GET OUT!" Dakota was clearly furious and the girls didn't want to test her patience.

"Okay, but how do we get-"

"OUT!"

Zora and Tawni both leaped for the door they just noticed and fell through it into... the Condor Studios Cafeteria? Hmmmm... Whatever. They didn't have time to think about Dakota's evil plots.

"Now... about that favor," Zora started awkwardly.

"Ugh... fine!" Tawni groaned, "What do you want?"

* * *

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are the biggest moron I have ever met! What did you do that for? I mean really? Fighting a cafe waiter?" Sonny exclaimed while dabbing his swollen black and blue eye with a wet washcloth. They had returned to Chad's dressing room, and Chad was lying on the couch wincing in pain whenever Sonny pressed the cloth on his eye too hard. All thoughts of hiding his pain were gone from his mind.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there and let him ogle you like that," Chad mumbled sheepishly.

"Ogle? Really Chad? Really? I think you were jealous," Sonny smirked.

"What? No. Psh. I wasn't... ya a little," he sighed, giving up the pretense. Sonny smiled when she realized that she had finally gotten a genuine response out of him.

"Chad, you know that there really wasn't any reason for you to-"

"And so, Sonny Monroe, random from Wisconsin, fell for the greatest actor of our generation: Chad Dylan Cooper," he announced dramatically.

"You are unbe- you're right," Sonny replied.

"I am? I mean, I am." Chad said, and as Sonny leaned in towards him, he leaned in as well, closing his eyes in the process. At that very moment, Sonny flipped the Great CDC over and off the couch, and began hitting him with a pillow. And in between Chad's cries of pain, peals of laughter were heard from both Sonny and Chad.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Tawni and Zora were talking about the prank they had just pulled.

"Okay. That was actually kinda fun... but don't tell Sonny I ever said that," Tawni confessed, looking frightened..

"Meh. It's okay. As fun as torturing you is, if I tell Sonny, she'll try to be all goody-goody and save Wesley. So no, I won't tell anybody... Just wait til Wesley needs to go to the bathroom," Zora grinned impishly. She rubbed her hands together in an evil fashion, looking remarkably similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz** (A/N: Sweetsinger4321: you would make a phineas and ferb reference.)**

At that moment, Grady strolled towards Tawni and Zora after finishing his cup of froyo. Tawni and Zora's eyes widened in shock and they began screaming maniacally.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grady saw them screaming and decided to join the party!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tawni and Zora screamed once more

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?" Grady responded, confused as to what they were screaming about so fervently.

"VAMPIRE!" Zora screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

Grady jumped up into the air, looking around frantically for the monstrous creature. "Vampire? Where? WHERE?" he shrieked, sounding more like a seven year-old girl than a seventeen year-old teenage boy

"Jackson Tyler! It's you! It's really you!" Tawni squealed fan-girlishly. **(A/N: We KNOW that fan-girlishly isn't a word. Don't worry. We haven't gone crazy. Well...)**

"Ummm Tawni-"

"OH MY GOSH! You know my name! I- I- I knew it was you! Your eyes shine like a thousand rubies and your skin is creamy and white!" Tawni rambled. " Well it's a little... powdery but-" Tawni began rubbing off the flour on his arm noticing the peachy tone of his skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! He's flaking! So ugly!" Tawni ran out of the cafeteria screaming in a very un-Tawnilike manner.

Zora then entered the cafeteria, holding something that looked like bazooka. She aimed the bazooka at Grady and cackled menacingly, "Heeheeheehee. Let's see you escape my Vampire Obliviator of Doom! You'll never leave alive!"

Giggling insanely, Zora chased after Grady as he ran from the room, using her bazooka to shoot garlic at him with glee.

* * *

Nico was sitting in the cafeteria of Condor Studios minding his own business... ahem. Watching Mackenzie Falls secretly by hiding his iPhone in his textbook. Yep. To anybody who entered the cafeteria, it would look like Nico was studying furiously... oh please! Everybody knew about Nico's addiction. And his immense dislike for textbooks.

Suddenly, his iPhone's screen turned blank. Nico scrunched up his nose in confusion. _What just happened?_ he wondered. He tapped the screen to make sure it hadn't just locked itself. Nothing. He shook the phone vigorously, hoping that something would happen... And finally, nothing. Nico growled in exasperation and started banging his iPhone on the table, screaming and cursing Apple for selling products that randomly turned off. Luckily for Nico, everybody had left the cafeteria so there was nobody around to watch him have a mental breakdown. Nico continued to whack his phone on the table until it was smashed into hundreds of tiny, little, broken pieces. The phone wasn't too happy with Nico right now... but he continued to glare at it and blame it for all of his problems

"Nico!"

Nico whirled around, ready to scream at the insane monkey who dared to disturb his glaring session with what remains of his phone, but he saw nobody. He glanced around the cafeteria, making sure he hadn't missed anybody in his hurry, but the room was empty. He looked around, but he couldn't find anyone. He started searching the floor, looking for a possible midget who might be talking to him. Yup, still nobody. He sighed and gave up, resuming his glaring match once more.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiicooooooooooo..."

"WHAT?" Nico screamed, annoyed with everything going on around him.

...

"God! I've had it! Nico turned to the doorway, ready to leave in a huff. He whirled around and promptly ran into something big, green, and soft.

"OOMPH!"

"Yeesh! Somebody's in a hurry!" the large creature in front of Nico said in a childish voice. Nico looked up at the thing in front of him and screamed like a girl. He was so frightened that he didn't even feel the need to correct us in our presumption that he was screaming like a girl. In front of him was a giant, green penguin. Now, it wasn't everyday that you saw a penguin in Hollywood, let alone a giant, green one that could talk. Nico scrambled backwards towards the exit and once again ran into something soft. Behind him, there was another giant penguin, this time, bright orange.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" the large orange bird behind him asked. "Did I miss anything important?"

"Yeah," the green penguin muttered, "your brain."

"Hahaha. Very funny. Just admit it. You're jealous," the penguin smirked... well, it smirked as well as a penguin can smirk. If they can smirk...

"Of who? You? Oh please," the green creature scoffed.

Nico blinked his eyes, hoping that the weird things before him would just disappear. Of course, with his luck, after he had blinked, rubbed, and tortured his eyes, the birds remained right where they were.

"That's it. I'm gonna show you once and for all that I'm better than you!" the orange animal screamed at its companion.

"Fine! Bring it on." The green penguin now looked extremely annoyed. Both the penguins circled each other, glaring at each other with their beady eyes. Suddenly, both of the penguins stepped away from each other and began dancing, flapping their wings, tapping their feet and swishing their hips. It should have made Nico sick, but he was strangely entranced by the sight. The two large birds were circling each other, dancing like maniacs. Nico grabbed a chair and sat down, intent on watching the performance in front of him, when the two birds suddenly stopped dancing. The orange bird threw itself to the floor and started doing the worm as the green penguin tap danced next to it. Nico finally realized the absurdity of his situation and he raced away from the cafe, trying to clear all thoughts of penguins, dancing, and the colors green and orange from his confused, frazzled brain.

* * *

Meanwhile, we leave the world of colorful dancing penguins to find Sonny and Chad entering the prop house, hand in hand, blushing visibly. Sonny smiled to herself remembering the events that occurred. _He asked me out! I can't believe it! _The two were sitting out the couch simply basking in the memories of all that happened a couple of moments ago when Zora entered the prop house, bazooka in hand. Chad immediately raised his hands in a karate-like defensive pose.

"HUAAAAAAA!" He shouted, attempting to sound intimidating. Sonny stared at him weirdly and turned back to Zora.

"Zora, what are you doing with that thing?" she exclaimed.

"That's not important. What I want to know is what you're doing holding Pooper's hand?" Zora interrogated Sonny. Sonny and Chad immediately let go of each others hands, not realising that their fingers were laced up to that point. They both blushed and turned away from each other. Zora gagged. _Romance... _She rolled her eyes. It was quite obvious to her what was going on between them. She decided that after pranking Wesley, she did not feel particularly evil towards them.

"Sonny, I couldn't care less if you want to go around breaking the So Random! code, but good luck convincing the others" Zora stated. Sonny smiled knowing that this was her way of giving "approval".

Chad looked at Sonny, smiling broadly. He declared sing-songingly, "One down, three to go."

Sonny turned to look at him, "What about the Mackenzie Falls cast?"

"I don't care what they think. I like you and they're going to have to accept that," Chad said honestly.

Sonny smiled at Chad, teary-eyed. She found herself falling deeper into his ocean blue eyes. At that moment they did the inevitable, they began to, slowly lean in towards each other.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sonny and Chad turned away from each other mid-pucker, startled by the sudden commotion. Looking into the hallway, they saw Wesley from Mackenzie Falls, screaming and running with - wait, is that a toilet seat?- attached to his behind.

**A/N: And the story ends. Hope you enjoyed our mindless, comical, somewhat kooky story. Let us know what you think. If you review, we'll be all happy! And who knows, maybe you'll inspire us to write more. Let us know if you like the insanity, or if you prefer the more toned-down fic, tell us and we'll write more of those. And now we bid you adieu. But meanwhile, Grady is still running around like a maniac, Tawni is still hyperventilating in her dressing room, Nico is still puzzling over the large penguins he encountered previously, and poor, poor Wesley is screaming and running around with a toilet seat attached to his bottom. So check out our profiles and we will be coming out with another one-shot very soon. Review please! :)**


End file.
